She's A Mermaid
by OuMiyuki
Summary: Encountering a mermaid is literally uncalled for. Unexpected. No one would have thought it would happen. But Chika did and now she wishes to meet this mermaid again. And maybe…she's also falling ocean-deep in love with said mermaid despite being human? (there will be μ's too)
1. I met a mermaid

**Author Notes**

**Hey baby~ ;D *splash***

**Ready for some ChikaYou mermaid AU? Hehe~ ^w^**

* * *

**~~CHIKA~~**

* * *

_Scribble, scribble… Scribble, scribble… _

Once again, Takami Chika, a completely average and simple, high school girl had her pencil scratching and doodling into her notebook for English lessons while she sits in class. Crimson eyes trained on her thirty-ninth sketch of a mermaid. Absentmindedly, she chews her bottom lip as she thought back to her encounter with a mermaid.

_Usually…when you think of mermaids…you'd imagine beautiful, scaly tail. Perhaps a little glittery. And actually soft to touch._

Chika pokes at her head of orange tresses with the back of her pencil, messing it up a little while thinking, before she darkened the curve of the tail.

_Smooth, clear face. Cherry lips despite being underwater most of the time. I mean, I would think being underwater all the time would make it blue or purple…_

The orangehead juts her lips out in a big thoughtful frown as she scrutinized the lips of Mermaid She Met #39. It was just a smile. Then she flipped to find #4 which she drew how she remembered those lips – opened wide in surprise.

_She was probably as surprised as I was…_

Chika almost gets lost in memory again as that exact scene and expression replayed in her head over and over. She replayed it over and over, not wanting to forget.

_Anyways! And mermaids would usually have large, captivating eyes and long flowy hair! That's how a normal mermaid would look like…_

Chika prods at the mermaid she drew. Staring at the mermaid she drew…

_Oh. Not forgetting the seashell bra. And probably other ocean-themed accessories. That's what we are shown on television after all! _

The orangehead turns her neck to look out the window, fighting her face's desire to heat up. She could smell the salt in the air from the ocean though they weren't close enough to see it from the school.

_I wonder what that mermaid I met smells like…Saltwater? Fishes? Sunshine? Human…ish? _

Chika shakes her head to fall out of that thought. Her shoulders slumping as she tried to get back on track; comparing what the "usual" mermaid image is to the actual mermaid she bumped into.

_I thought all of that. I did! But…the mermaid I met wasn't _exactly_ like the rumoured mermaids! _

Chika furrowed her eyebrows as she flipped over to Mermaid She Met #2.

_First thing… She had short hair…Reaching around her shoulder…It was kind of wavy, curly…messy? How does it not stay wet and flat? And, it's a stormy yet…shiny kind of grey-ish…_

Chika couldn't quite stick to one adjective when describing the mermaid. She caresses the hair of the mermaid she drew. Thinking. Thinking. Wondering. Her fingers sliding down to the curve of the tail, lifting the mermaid above waters.

_Okay, she has the beautiful, scaly tail. It looked so…beautiful! Ocean blue tail, that seem to sparkle and…_

Chika started to look a little dazed as she conjured up her memory of that mermaid.

_It was the exact same shade as her wide, captivating, eyes… Could I swim in those? _

Chika probably daydreamed of the mermaid for a few lengthy seconds before she came back to her senses. Mind still on the mermaid, no doubt there. But now she looked at her drawing again.

_I didn't get to touch her yet…So I'm not sure if her tail is soft to touch. _

Chika's pointer finger was a tad black from rubbing her fingers over the drawing; she's glad it doesn't smudge, but she's going to have to wash her hands later.

_She definitely has a smooth, clear face. She looks at me shocked but that pale skin…and roundness… I bet it's real nice to touch her cheeks. And those lips…_

Chika couldn't keep looking at the mermaid now, even in art form. Chika couldn't fight the blush that was appearing full strength on her face, up to her ears.

_I…I couldn't help but think of kissing them, okay?! Sheesh, why am I making myself admit to this again? Ahhh. It's so embarrassing. _

Chika buries her face in her hands for a good minute, holding back her whines of protests against her own heart-racing, blush-inducing ideas. Breathing out noisily, she brings back her focus to her analysis on the mermaid.

That, however, only served to make her cheeks illuminate and re-heat itself.

_Errrr…Mmmnn…And she wasn't wearing a seashell bra. It wasn't starfishes either… Not clams. Not fishes. Not even stingrays! Or ethereal light! She- She- She…_

Chika felt like her head was going to explode when remembering that part of the encounter with the mermaid.

_She was naked from the top…_

Chika closed her eyes hoping to erase that image. To stop herself from staring, even in her memories. That wasn't helping so she opened them to stare at the trees outside the classroom.

_Wait, or was she entirely naked? Does the tail count as clothing or skin? _

Chika starts another weird train of thought as she thinks back to the mermaid making eye contact with her that fateful day. The mermaid, beautiful but horrified expression, down to that voluptuous figure…

Chika felt like the room was getting way too hot and it wasn't just because it was mid-Summer!

Chika holds her head in her hands, her mind filled with nothing but the pretty mermaid.

_Uuu…... _

_Nnnmm… _

_My first encounter with a mermaid… _

_Was with a mermaid that had messy, grey, shoulder length hair…was nude. And I can't stop thinking about her ever since she splashed-dived back into the ocean without a word two weeks ago._

Chika drops her head to the table with a thud and began groaning as she rolled her head from side to side, forgetting that she was still in school and was now disrupting the Summer Remedial class.

The teacher turns around and shoots a warning glare at the orangehead. "Don't be noisy, Takami-san. And pay attention."

Chika stopped groaning and sat back up right. Her thoughts not on the English lesson. She wanted to meet the mermaid again. To confirm that reality. That the mermaid she encountered for only, probably, just five seconds, was real.

_Ahhh…I wanna see her again. I wanna see that mermaid and talk to her! That mermaid… with that wavy, grey curls, magical ocean blue eyes, curvy, scaly, sparkly tail…Boobs…_

Chika's eyes glazed over and her mouth slightly open, thankfully not drooling, as red spread across her cheeks, nose, ears and neck. It took a moment for her brain go reboot and veer away from thoughts of the mermaid's top to more simple desires.

_Mermaids… Mermaid… Her… I WANT TO MEET HER AGAIN! MERMAID! WHERE ARE YOU?!_

* * *

**Author Notes**

**A chapter full of longing. Thinking. Desiring. And just, Chika thinking of Mermaid!You she met for a simple 5 seconds and have yet to meet again. XD **

**Gaaah! I wanna meet Mermaid!You too~ XD hehe~ **

**So. I have always wanted to write a Mermaid AU. So many, so, so many ideas for it. And have finally started on one. Officially. XD **

**I hope you love this~ ;))) **

**I gotta go grab my lunch now, but hey, leave me comments if you like! (I'll come swimming back at full speed to read them XD) **

**See you next splash! **


	2. A human saw me

**Author Notes**

***spotlights***

***splash* I'm back! **

**Now… *winks* May you…enjoy~ ;D **

***spotlights dims and we go down~***

* * *

**~~YOU~~**

_TRINK-A-LING-LING. TRINK-A-LINK…LINK. BLOOP. BLOOP. BLOOP._

Deep, deep down under the ocean, far away from human-caused waves, motors and squeals, it was a whole new world. And there, mermaids lived peacefully, in harmony with the sea creatures and ocean life.

Watanabe You, healthy, happy and carefree mermaid, swishes her sparkling blue tail to the rhythm in her head, easily moving through the waters, swimming through the waters. After all! Her favourite pastime – if not her favourite mer-sport; jellyfish race, it was exploring her never-ending home.

Swimming past a family of dolphins, You flashes a big grin to her pals, laughing in response to their compliments on her top being a cute, frilly light blue cloth-like material, simple yet radiant with the pearls You added to them.

"Thank you! The clamps were really generous in sharing their pearls this time. Aaaand, I did collect it over a few months!" The ash-brunette scratched her cheek bashfully; collecting pearls aren't an easy feat. The clamps can get classy and not want to share most days.

_I even had to plead for a few! _

A school of fishes swims right into and pass You, circling her once before going off, bubbling their opinions about the jellyfish sleeves You's top has and also about how You still sports the best stomach under the sea.

_Ah-_

"Hey! You and your biased comments. I think whales and turtles have really nice tummies." You hollers back as they swam off.

Nearing the sandy floors of the sea, a crayfish makes its presence known as she says, "Perhaps those cheeky fishes are only comparing mermaid's tummies."

_Woah! Miss Crayfish popped out of nowhere! _

You slows to a stop, humming thoughtfully. "Still think it wouldn't be me with the best stomach…"

The crayfish moves a few steps to a new spot to camouflage. "The fishes don't get to feel every mermaids stomach I'm sure. Do you?"

You blinks once and lets the ocean move her. "Well…no. But at least from the ones I felt, I think…theirs might be better?"

_What are the criteria to a good stomach anyways? _

The crayfish stays silent and if You wasn't looking, she'd not know the crayfish is there. Or if she blinked, she might lose sight of her. Creatures on the ocean floor! You smiles to herself. "I should look for my camouflage place too~"

Swimming off again, to wherever her tail brings her.

* * *

You stops beside a pretty array of pink, purple and blue coral reefs before a deeper drop, over a hundred metres further into the ocean. It was still familiar grounds and You could somewhat hear someone's voice.

"Float, float, float…"

The voice rather far off, You swims a little closer to take a look.

"Float, float, float. To the shores, shores, shores. Not be in this boat, boat, boat!"

The brunette mermaid heard the word 'boat' from behind a huge cavern-like rock and before she could swim behind to see if there was a boat and who was speaking, though she had a guess from the voice, she suddenly felt lighter and…exposed.

_Wha!?_

You's mouth gapes as she watched her top leave her and moved upwards at a rather fast speed.

"No! Wait!" You cried.

_Why is this happening? _

You covers her breasts for a moment but seeing her top float away further she had no choice but to quickly swim for it.

_I took really long to make that top! Come baaaackkk! _

You swishes her tail fast, her hands to her sides as she swam her fastest. The top, however, seemed to be enchanted and was moving way faster than her. Plus it did have a head start.

"I'm-"

_Not giving up! _

You slaps her tail hard in propels herself further up. She's glad there weren't any other fishes and creatures in the vicinity. She must have swum somewhere more secluded.

_Aaaahhhh! _

You managed to close the distance and she reaches her hand out as she swam, reaching…reaching…! She grabs her top but it only pulled her along and up and You loses grip.

"Wah!" Blue eyes stared in disbelief as her new handmade top splashed out of the waters and remained afloat.

You gulps as she swam below instead of leaving the waters; following her top that continued to move a slight distance until it hit the sand.

_Huh…_

You narrows her eyes at her top. The waves moved it back and forth and slowly back in the waters, sticking to a big rock that was a slight distance from the shore.

_Now's my chance! _

You exits the ocean; her head out of the water, she takes a big breath of the air, taking in the smell of the sand and…well, oxygen. She scoops her top in her hands with a small smile. "Gotcha."

"Uwa- _Oh shoot!" _

You's blue eyes widens and hyper-focused where the sound came from, where the sand crunched sounds and a _human voice_ came from.

Alarmed sapphire stared right at _the human_ – bright orange hair, big scarlet eyes, dressed in cloth that was beige and grey, sand caught in the human's clothing, arm and hair-

_Oh fishes! _

You bites her bottom lip and makes a mad dive into the ocean.

_Aahhh! A human saw me!? What do I do? What do I do? What do I do? Humans can't know the existence of mermaids!_

You shakes her head rapidly then stops herself out of the blue; realizing that if she caused ripples, the human would know she's there and believe they did see a mermaid.

_Okay, okay…stay calm…_

You gasps when she saw her state again – topless. She threw a hand to her mouth to hold her breath; not wanting to be caught by the human and also…she didn't want to shout aloud the fact that she let go of her top in her surprise of being seen by a human and now she got to look for it again.

_Why me..? _

You swishes her tail to get closer to a huge rock, one arm covering her chest and the other holding the rock as she tried to look out the waters and observe the human. Waiting for that human girl to go.

_Don't sit around. Don't remember me… _

Minutes…

Many minutes…

Has it been an hour? The orange-haired girl had big patience. Sitting on the sand and even trying to get in the waters a little to find You.

_Go away, human…It's taboo to know each other! I think…_

You pouts thoughtfully.

_The elders tend to say that… "Humans and mermaids don't, and shouldn't cross paths. For bad things will occur after." _

You rolls her eyes; she doesn't quite believe it. Humans can't swim to where they are after all. She was mostly hiding because her top decided to up and leave her. And she's quite sure the human girl was staring a little at…her exposed self.

_This is so embarrassing…_

You's cheeks heated the water around her. Why and how is this happening!

You watches as the orange-haired girl scratch something into the sand before finally standing to leave.

_Finally! _

You waited as the human girl turned back a good ten times before going her way. You let out a long breath she was keeping in.

_Now…Where did my top go to again…_

You pushes herself out the water after making sure the coast was clear – no humans! No crabs or shrimps! No one to see her naked.

"There it is!" You drags herself on the shore to grab her top, putting it on as fast as she could, and testing to see that her top won't leave her again without her will.

Splashing into the water and back out a few times, You grins. "Good!"

She was going to go back underwater when she saw the indentations in the sand that the peculiar human girl left.

"Are…you…real…" You snorts. "I sure am."

You prods a finger in the sand to write her answer but stops. "Why am I even doing this?"

You splashes back in the water. She only swims 200metres in before she came back. Looks left and right, right and left.

_I'm just…a tad curious. Besides…I'm sure the waves will wash it away before she sees it. Yeah. _

You reassures herself about the crazy idea of writing in the sand a respond to the human girl's query to their unexpected meeting.

"Yes." You scribbles into the sand. Stares at it for a moment before she dives back down.

Swimming back to home and thinking of that human girl with the big scarlet eyes…

_Do all humans tumble out of rocks?_

* * *

**Author Notes**

**:))))) I have more where this is coming from! XD **

**Mermaids…aren't they so lovely~? Or is it just You-chan? XD hehe~ **

**Leave me a comment if you like! It'd make my dayyyyyy XD**

**Else,… see you next splash! :D **


	3. Oh no

**Ch3 – Oh no**

* * *

**Author Notes **

**We're back up shore and ready for more! :D **

**May you enjoy~ XD**

* * *

"I'm telling you!" Chika gestures exasperatedly at her neighbour. "I saw a mermaid! Why won't you believe me?"

_She was absolutely pretty and real!_

Riko's lips were smiling but her gaze was to the side. "Because... You only have pictures of this mysterious mermaid and in the last 2 weeks that you've been babbling-"

"I'm not babbling."

"-about this mermaid. We... I have not laid eyes on her existence." Riko places her hand over the sketchbook.

Chika pouts, hands across her chest as she taps her feet on her room's flooring impatiently. "I-It's not like I don't want you to see her. It's that...she's not...showing up yet..."

"See-"

"BUT! She left a message! She said yes! To my question! To me asking if she's real-"

"Chika-chan...How about this, when you meet this mermaid again...Take a picture of her." Riko didn't want to put it this way as it would seem like she doubts everything the orangehead has told her - mermaid, reply in the sand and even all those realistic drawings of a beautiful ash-grey haired mystical creature. But she can't keep getting dragged into 2 hour long presentations and whines about searching for Chika's missing mermaid. She had a piano recital coming up, she needed to practice.

Chika was still pouting but Riko stands up and looks at her watch, exactly 2 hours and 5mins into this mermaid discussion again. "I'm always open to hearing you out… But I've got to go back to my piano… Okay?"

The orangehead's shoulder slump. "Yeah…Sorry for taking up so much of your time."

Riko smiles softly, understanding. "I'm here out of my volition."

"And leaving out of your volition too."

Riko giggles. "Yes…Yes, I am. Now if you can spend time sulking, how about spending time finding your underwater soulmate?"

Chika's jaw drops open at that. "Sh-She's not my soulmate!"

Riko closes the door with a final giggle.

"At least…We wouldn't know that yet…" Chika peeks over to her sketchbook, opens it to look at the beautiful mermaid, her eyes softening and her desire to meet this mermaid again is sparked once again.

"I'll find you my soulmate!"

"…"

Chika jumps in her bed, hugs her pillow as she whines embarrassingly in it.

"Mermaid! Muuuu..!"

Chika releases her strength, hands splayed straight above her head. "She's a mermaid…"

_Who am I to call her my soulmate…ahhhh…_

* * *

The Sun rises and the morning comes about whether Chika was feeling embarrassed about thinking a certain mermaid was her soulmate or not.

The orangehead buried under her blankets, only her cowlick showing, groans and stretches underneath for a time before pushing herself up. Coming alive and awake, blinking away sleep as she knew what she wanted to do today – find her mermaid.

_Yosh! I'm gonna do this! _

Chika shrugs of her blanket clinging to her and gets ready for her weekend adventure – by the beach. She didn't want to look too sloppy, however, when she meets the gorgeous mermaid, so she changes into a collared shirt and denim shorts, checking herself in the mirror, doing her best to ignore that growing flush affirming the fact that she wants to treat meeting _the _mermaid as _a date_.

_It's just because…just because… Just because I wouldn't want mermaids thinking that we humans dress unglamorously! That's right! Hehehe….heh…_

Chika gives herself a random reason to tell herself she didn't go falling in love at first sight with a missing mystical creature and jogs over to where she first met said creature.

* * *

The orangehead sighs as she has waited an entire hour by the beach.

"Mer~maid~ Merrrrrmaidddd!" Chika calls over and over into the ocean. The ocean stared back.

Chika pouts as she kicks at the sand.

"Why won't you come back..?" Chika stared sadly at her feet digging into the sand absentmindedly. At the sand that once had her question written on it and the mermaid's answer written on it.

_Can I only rely on chance and waiting..? _

_._

_._

_._

The morning passed and Chika was munching on her homemade bento with mikan sides as she stared back at the ocean again, using the power of imagination to project the mermaid she remembers in the waters, by the rock.

"What do you eat?" Chika asks in between bites. "Mikan? They are really sweet. I wonder what underwater mikan taste like…"

Chika swallows. And opens her water bottle to hydrate herself. "Do you drink water? Ocean water? Guess you don't have juice..? I mean…I wonder how that works…"

Chika gulps a lot of water. Being under the sun for an extended period is kind of dangerous. But she learnt to put on her sunblock and even brought a hat and a paper fan…so she believes she'll be fine.

"Would you like to eat with me..?" Chika asks the mermaid but when she blinks, her imagination fades and she staring back at the clear ocean again.

Chika groans and falls back on the sand, not minding the sand getting all over her body and hair. "I want to meet you again, mermaid! Why won't you appear!"

…

_Uu…_

"It's hot." Chika gets up to run back to her inn, she needed a water refill. And she could wash up the bento at the same time.

.

.

.

Back by the ocean now, Chika props a portable chair snugly in the hot sand and pulls out her sketchbook. She taps her pencil to her chin, considering how she wants to draw the mermaid next.

_Hmm…_

The orangehead puts pencil to paper and starts her drawing.

"…I guess a little bit more like this…" Chika fixes the curve of the mermaid's cheek to be more rounded, having the ash-grey curls sit perfectly on the mermaid's head, accentuating the uncanny perfection of hair that just came out of water.

"Oh…" Chika adds droplets of water dripping off the mermaid. Andalso the mermaid had her hand cupping her soft cheeks. "How is she floating on the water like that…and just staring at me so cutely…"

_Mermaid logic._

Chika decides as she had the mermaids tail swish out the ocean from the back. Chika wasn't very good at drawing background, so her mermaid #59 sat in a roughly drawn ocean – meaning…just curvy lines. But she got praises from her sisters that her human drawing was really good, so she smiles proudly at her handiwork.

_Humans…_

Chika chuckles to herself.

_She's a mermaid._

Chika darkens the lines and looks back to the ocean where she was projecting her mermaid sketch but double-takes when she saw a real mermaid in the ocean staring at her when she lowered the sketchbook.

_Eh!?_

Chika raises her sketchbook again, looking at her drawing for a few seconds.

_Please still be there when I lower my book. Please still be there!_

Chika lowers her sketchbook and the mermaid was there, staring at her quizzically.

"What are you doin-"

"MERMAID!" Chika exclaims and falls off her chair. "Ack!"

And before she could recover from that she sees the mermaid splashes back underwater.

"Aahhh! No, no, no! Don't go! Mermaid-san! Please!" Chika scrambles close to the ocean, her sketchbook left on the ground.

The blue-eyed mermaid peeks out from the big rock, eyes scrutinizing the desperate human. "If you'll exclaim 'mermaids' every time I appear…I can't stay."

"I-I'll stop saying mer- ma…ah… Please stay." Chika ruby eyes pleaded – a desperate human she is. "I-I wanna be friends!"

_The mermaid is back. The mermaid is back. She's really here. Ahhh, don't mess up, Takami Chika! You can do this..! _

"Please..?"

The mermaid kept up with the judgemental stare. Chika can't really blame a pretty mystical creature for that though.

"What are you doing here?" The mermaid asked again.

Chika's eyes strayed from the mermaid's mesmerizing blue eyes that seem to shimmer between various shades of blue down to the mermaid's chest…

"Ah! Er…I, I was waiting for you. To come back… I really wanted to meet you…again." Chika tripped over her sentences so badly, guilty of thinking the mermaid might be topless again.

_Baka Chika…Don't think about that…_

"_I guess I shouldn't have replied to your question that day…" _The mermaid mumbles to herself.

"Eh? What's that?" Chika couldn't quite catch it and crawled on the sand to get closer; not daring to blink in fears that the mermaid will disappear again.

_She's really real. She's here. She's so close..!_

"I…You should forget about me."

"EH!? I don't want to!" Chika's mouth remains agape and stops shouting when she sees the mermaid lower herself under the water until only her head was left.

_Ahhhh, no, no, no. Oh gosh, I gotta stop being loud. Apparently, mermaids don't like loud…_

"It's because humans aren't supposed to know we exist." The mermaid resurfaces and explains.

"Oh… eh? You can read minds?!" Chika goes an octave higher from disbelief then gasps, clamping her mouth shut.

The mermaid chuckles and Chika's mind was desperately keeping that sound memorized to replay forever.

"I can't read minds… I just made a lucky guess on what you're thinking." The ash-brunette smiles; Chika's eyes follow the curve of those red lips.

_Don't think about that either, Takami Chika! She can't read minds doesn't mean you should be thinking about how kissable those lips look! _

"Aaa…err…I see…That's good. Heh…Heh…" Chika shifts to a sitting position, her hands and knees finally starting to acknowledge the sand and heat.

"Is it..? I think it'd be nice to read minds. Then I'd second guess what the fishes are gonna say. Or even know when Ruby-chan is around the bend so I don't scare her by accident." The mermaid talks and Chika were extra attentive; she probably has never been this focused on someone talking.

_She has really pretty lips- AH, stop stop. _

"Um…R-Ruby-chan?" Chika couldn't help but worry it was the mermaid's girlfriend.

_Even if it was her girlfriend, I'm nobody to be upset?_

"Ruby-chan? She's one of my close friends!" The mermaid flashes Chika a huge smile that was so radiant, Chika felt her heart skip a beat.

_This mermaid…is too cute._

"Oh. I guess I should tell you my name. I'm You. Watanabe You." You smiles, waiting for Chika to stop gaping at her and introduce herself.

_Watanabe You…-chan_

"Ah. Um. I'm-" Chika swallows to find her voice and to compose herself. "I'm Chika! Takami…Chika… Nice to meet you?" Chika smiles too, shyly as the beautiful mermaid made Chika absolutely self-conscious.

_Is my name okay? Watanabe You sounds so amazing. She's so amazing-_

"Chika-chan…That's a really nice name. I like it." You grins and Chika wonders if all mermaids are as sweet-tongued and charming as You or is it because she's so attracted to this mermaid.

"T-Thanks…I love your name too…_You-chan._"

_Uwaa, her name. I said her name! _

You beams. "Now we're friends. I would appreciate it if you can tell me something."

"A-Anything!" Chika shuffles closer to the waters, her sandals being washed by the cooling liquid.

You stares at Chika's feet for a time before looking back up. "You said you've been waiting for me to come back…Ever since that day we met?"

Chika stares at the way the mermaid's eyebrows furrow and those plump lips pursed. "Y-Yeah…"

"Humans can stay at one spot for so long..?" You furrows her eyebrows more; she loves moving about so just the thought of staying put seemed nigh impossible.

"Ah, no. I mean…I kept coming back here…I still had school to go to and chores and also a bed to sleep in so…I wasn't always at this one spot…" Chika bites her bottom lip, wondering if she was rambling too much. She wanted to hear the mermaid more.

_Is she concerned about me..? _

"I see. What if I don't come back?" You's blue hues stared seriously into Chika's red ones.

Chika lowers her head. "I…I'll keep thinking of you. And I'll keep checking up on the beach for you…But I guess my friends will start to tell me that you're not real… I wouldn't want that though."

Chika raises her head to make eye contact again.

You smiles. "I'm glad you came back to check then. My curiosity has been piqued since I met you. But coming into contact with humans is kind of taboo so…"

"I-It is? Then…is it alright for you to do so?" Chika's expression was full of worry. "I don't want you getting punished or thrown into mermaid dungeon or something."

You laughs. "Mermaid dungeon?"

"I…" Chika's cheeks flushed for being laughed at.

"We don't get locked up. It's exile right away." You puts on a passive face.

And Chika's eyes grow wide. "Exile? Right away? Wh-Wh-Where will you go?"

You laughs again and Chika was confused and embarrassed at the same time.

_Why is she laughing? Did I say something wrong? Am I talking funny? _

The ash-brunette swishes her tail once, keeping herself above water. "I'm just joking with you."

"Oh... Then how does this taboo work?" Chika cocks her head to the side.

You nods before she answers. "We get found out – we get scolded by our parents. And maybe we get made to clean our room? At least…another one of my close friends gets that punishment." You chuckles at the memory.

Chika wishes she could tell what You was remembering. "I'm glad it's not too serious… Cos…That means we can be friends right?"

"Sure." You nods.

Chika beams and stands up to throw her hands in the air, jumping in cheer. The mermaid watches, amused. "Yay! Yay! Yay!"

The mermaid giggles along with Chika's excitement until her eyes fall onto the sketchbook lying the floor. There she sees herself…in black and white. "You drew me?"

Chika stops jumping, looks to her sketchbook and back at the mermaid. "Ah, I…"

"Can I see?" You swims closer and Chika presses her lips together.

"Um…"

_Do I show her? Will she think I'm weird for drawing her? _

The ash-brunette looks up at Chika with those beautiful blue hues, wide and innocent and wanting.

_Ahhh! I'll show her! _

Chika turns to grab the sketchbook but as she was walking back, she trips in the sand and although she manages to catch herself from splashing into the water, the pages flipped and Chika could tell that she was showing the mermaid the first page.

The page where she drew the mermaid when they first met.

The mermaid when she was topless.

_Oh no._

* * *

**Author Notes**

**Oh no! XD **

**You can just imagine how stressed out Chika is right now. How she thinks she has dug her own grave. **

**And heh, hehehe XD Mermaid You, on the other hand, is reliving her embarrassment herself. And if she thought she splashed away fast enough. She certainly was proven wrong by this drawing the interesting orangehead human just showed her. XD **

**Which! We'll see the next chapter! XD ahahaha. I felt like it'll be hilarious to stop it here first :d **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! *O***

**Leave me comments if you like~ I love hearing your thoughts on which part you liked and even, maybe what you're expecting next XD **

**Until then…see you next splash! ^w^7**


End file.
